


Misfortune

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [13]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error explains his misfortune to his friend Nightmare.
Relationships: Dream/Ink
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 29





	Misfortune

"*i think i'm in love with a soulless creature." Error told his best friend who looked unimpressed with this.

"*you always have so much misfortune in your stories. it not even funny anymore." Nightmare replies with a bored expression on his features.

"*wow. thanks a lot." Error growls back to his friend, however, they both knew it was true.

Ink was SOULless. Ink was currently dating Dream. Ink would forever view Error as 'friend'.

Error lets out a glitchy sigh.


End file.
